Robbie's Last Present
by Chellen
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Jackie's Reminiscing over how her relationship started with Robbie as she works up the courage to give him his last present. Secret Santa.


**SECRET SANTA: Nonnie88**

**PROMPT: Baby!fic and some fun so this is what our imagination came up with. We hope everyone had a fabulous Christmas and an excellent New Year!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Robbie's Last Present]<strong>

* * *

><p>Running her hand through her brown tousled hair, Jackie Reid found herself nervous for the first time in years.<p>

It was December 25th and, as always, they were spending the day at one of the team member's house. This year it had fallen on Robbie and she couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him because he wasn't into the whole Christmas scenario but he was trying this year because Jamie had decided that he didn't want to spend Christmas in Canada this year but back home in Scotland with his father. No one had argued because Gaby had a new boyfriend in Canada and she was looking forward to spending quality time with him while Jamie was looking forward to spending time with his father again.

This new Christmas side to Robbie had made her realise that she had most definitely fallen for the right guy.

"_Are you going to stop denying it yet?" Robbie asked, just before Halloween, leaning against her desk and sucking some of the candy that she'd brought in that morning even though they never really got trick or treaters to the police station but it cheered up the other police officers and detectives that passed through their squadroom. Looking up at him, she grabbed hold of his hand just as it moved back towards the tub and sighed._

"_What am I denying, exactly?" She asked sighing as he grabbed hold of another piece of toffee before moving back to his desk and looking over at her, his smile one that she wasn't sure she trusted._

"_That you're in love with me," he said calmly popping the toffee into his mouth._

The small moment had been enough to send her heart racing. She didn't know how to take that statement because yeah, recently she had noticed that she had a few or several feelings towards her co-worker, partner as well as complete pain in her arse that could be constituted as love or emotions along that end of the spectrum. Jackie, however, had thought she'd done a good job of hiding her emotions through just being herself but due to his accusation or, at least, simple statement towards his love for him, she sensed she'd failed somewhere along the line.

Smiling at the memory, Jackie reached out for her lipstick and applied a little bit to her fingertip so that she could stain her lips for a more natural look rather than applying a heavy layer of colour before reaching out for a make-up wipe to clean her finger. She'd thought that Robbie would never have any feelings for her, let alone get brave enough to pull her up on it. Throwing the make-up wipe into the bin, she reached into the mirror to check that her lips were equeally stained before stepping back to take in her appearance.

She was wearing a red halterneck style dress which was decorated with a black ivory pattern and it exaggerated every single feminine curve she had as a woman and she couldn't help but worry if this was a bad idea. Jackie had bought the dress one evening when she'd been out with Jenny and the age difference between the two detectives, even though it was only just under ten years, had been apparent through the clothes each one was picking out for the other. Jackie had decided that listening to Jenny might make her feel younger and more confident this year. For what it was worth, the idea had worked but she doubted she had anything to fear about because her confidence had skyrocketed recently and she couldn't help but blush as she remembered just how much she'd grown recently.

"_I want you," she whispered against his neck as they reached his apartment after a night out with the team. _

_No one knew about them yet so she'd been constantly winding him up through the night with innocent touches that weren't so innocent against his resolve such as an innocent squeeze to his knee or accidentally brushing her hand against his whenever he reached out for his pint because she just so happened to be reaching out for her pint too. She could tell that each innocent mistration was starting to have an effect on Robbie because he was awkwardly shifting his legs as well as picking at the tight material of his trousers but that didn't stop her from leaning in as Jenny spoke over Robbie to her, her hand resting on his shoulder and her mouth happening to just be next to his ear so that her hot breath brushed against his skin._

_It was thanks to her teasing they'd ended up in this situation. She was pushed up against his front door, his lips savagely attacking hers as he ran his hands through her straightened brown hair before resting his hand against her shoulder. "We need," he pressed a kiss against the tip of her nose. "go inside," a kiss was pressed to her cheek, "before my neighbours," a kiss was pressed to her lips, "complain about," another kiss was pressed to her lips, "indecent behaviour." She nodded her agreement, her lips finding his again as she let him struggle to open his front door before squealing as the door gave away causing them both to tumble down to the floor._

_Laughing, she wrapped her arms tighter around him and smiled up at him. It was great that with Robbie she could feel like a teenager again but know these feelings were going to last longer than a week and that was affirmed when his lips were pressed against hers and the laughter died in her throat because she was all serious again. She ran her hands through his hair, her teeth nibbling down on his bottom lip before she pulled away and smiled at him. "I want you," she whispered again._

Grabbing hold of her purse as well as the oversized gift bag, Jackie left the apartment when she heard the sound of a horn pipping outside. Smiling, she waved down at Stuart, Ewan and Ronan before turning back to lock her door. Due to turning around quickly, she was unaware of Ewan climbing out of the car and coming up behind her causing her to squeal when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle and lifted her off the floor before pressing a kiss against her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Jackie darling. You look," he opened up her coat and wolf whistled as he took in the dress, "sensational."

"Thank you," she responded feeling a slight blush warming her cheeks because even though she knew that Ewan was gay and madly in love with her best friend, she couldn't help but feel flattered whenever he paid her compliment because she knew when he said it, he genuinely meant it. "Now how about you carry this sack for me?"

"Shit, who killed Santa and made me his replacement?" He demanded to know but grabbed hold of the sack and started to carry it towards the car, his hand out automatically as if sensing that Jackie would need help walking in the six inch heels that were completely for show because the minute they stepped into Robbie's apartment, she'd be taking them off so that her feet wouldn't suffer. Climbing into the car, she smiled as Ronan reached over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before returning to her mobile causing Stuart to roll his eyes.

"Let's get this show on the road." He joked lightly starting up the car again while keeping a conversation going between the three adults because Ronan was definitely more interested in her blackberry but no one said anything because they knew it was typical teenage behaviour. Arriving at Robbie's, Jackie looked up at the apartment and smiled down at the floor as she found herself remembering some more.

_Lifting her into his arms, Robbie carried her through to the living room where he placed her gently down on the couch before running his hand gently across her cheek before shaking his head. "Jackie," he whispered gently before leaning in and pressing a kiss against her lips, "you don't have to rush this," he stated in a strong voice knowing that if she kept pushing this, he wouldn't be able to say no even though he knew she liked to have her morals about this kind of situation. _

"_Robbie," she whispered kneeling up and running her own hands through his hair before resting them at his cheeks and smiling, "I see this relationship as the longest one I've had going, apart from the one I have with Stuart," she pointed out causing him to nod, "and I trust you." It was those three words that Robbie needed to hear much more than 'I love you' because he already knew that but what he didn't know was if she trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't go running the minute this relationship started to show that it was going to be one that adults shared rather than young teenagers. "I trust you not to run away, I trust you not to cheat and I trust you to remember that I'm the only woman in your life until you decide that I'm no longer enough."_

"_That's never going to happen," he promised before pressing a kiss to her lips, using his body weight to manipulate their situation so that she was now lying with her back against the couch and that he was on top._

"Merry Christmas!" Robbie called the minute he opened the door as he shook both Stuart and Ewan's hands, picked Ronan up in his arms and spun her around as he pressed a kiss to her cheek despite the complaints that she was too old for this now before turning his attention onto Jackie. She couldn't help but laugh at the confusion in his eyes as he realised he didn't know how to deal with this situation because their relationship was still a secret to everyone else.

Smiling, Jackie leant in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before leaning back. "Merry Christmas, Robbie," she said before moving inside his apartment and accepting Christmas wishes off everyone that was already crowded in the living room before moving into the kitchen and grabbing herself a glass of lemonade, with the excuse that she didn't want to start drinking so early before listening to Ronan tell her Uncle Robbie what Santa had already brought her that morning as she held onto his hand, jumping down on the spot in excitement because no matter how old she got, she'd never get over the magic that was Christmas or too old to see her Uncle Robbie as her favourite.

Jackie couldn't help but observe the way he smiled down at her or the way he moved Ronan's ginger fringe out of her eyes because it was too long but she had a small fear of going to the hairdressers or the way he'd pretend that she was tugging his arm off with every excited movement she did during her story telling. Robbie had always been good with children and she couldn't help but judge Gaby for taking away his chance with Jamie but then again she knew that because of their career, Robbie had tried his best but at the same time it just wasn't good enough.

Sitting down on the couch, next to Stuart, she couldn't help but feel the surge of memories hit her again.

_He was teasing her now. His fingertips drawing circles against her flesh as he bit down on her right nipple, her back arching off the small couch as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Robbie," she pleaded as she decided that this wasn't going fast enough for her. She understood that they'd both been waiting for this for years but she didn't want them to take forever by stupid foreplay. They had all the time in the world for foreplay. All she wanted right now as him and she got that wish as the fingers drawing patterns against her skin slipped underneath the flimsy material of her underwear and entered her gently causing her to gasp out his name. _

_Her hips bucked at the intrusion, her hand grasping at his neck as she sought out his lips in an another aggressive kiss before biting down hard on his lip. "You," she whispered. "I don't want your fingers. I want you," she pleaded against his mouth and she gasped at the loss of his fingers, her hips bucking up again to find what they'd lost before she felt him at her entrance._

"_This is your last chan..." his sentence ended in a groan as she pushed her hips up so that he was inside of her, her hands resting on his shoulder as she smirked at him. "Good God, woman. Where have you been all my life?" He joked lightly before pushing himself in the rest of the way slowly, his hands on her hips so that she wouldn't make any more sudden movements and hurt herself because he wasn't aware of how long it had been since she'd done this and it wasn't exactly a conversation either of them would want to have with the other. She just smiled at his statement and moved her hips in rhythm with his. _

_It didn't take long for them both to feel the tension in their stomachs, the heat in their bellies as they whispered sweet nothings to each other as they pressed sloppy, wet kisses against each other's mouths as they reached that completion that would drive them both over the edge and wonder why they'd waited so long to do this with each other. Crashing down on top of Jackie, Robbie wiped her fringe away from her forehead and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her lips._

The presents had all been handed out now and Jackie could feel her nerves rise as she cleared her throat. "I have one more present," she spoke clearly knowing that she had to keep calm or she'd run out of the room like a headless chicken because she'd lost the courage, "and it's mainly for Robbie but I think it concerns everyone in the room." She explained reaching into her handbag and pulling out a box that was too big to be jewellery but too small to be anything electronical. Raising his eyebrows, Robbie reached out and took hold of the small package while Jackie second guessed saying this in front of everyone else.

Opening it slowly, Robbie picked up the small pair of booties and held them up for everyone to see. "I don't get..." but his sentence was caught off by the females – Jenny, Leigh and Ronan – as well as Stuart clapping their hands and cheering before they all ran round and wrapped their arms around Jackie as they all jumped up and down in excitement.

"Congratulations," Ewan said shaking Robbie's hand as he slowly came round to what the present was suggesting and he couldn't help but stare down at the small booties in his hand, a lump in his throat as he looked up at her and saw her standing alone because everyone had stepped away to see what his reaction would be.

Moving towards, Robbie looked between her and the booties before smiling as he took her into his arms, the booties falling to the floor. "We're going to be a family?" He asked as he took hold of her chin in his hand, gently, so that she wouldn't look away but from the grin on her face, he knew that she wouldn't and that was affirmed as she nodded her head.

"Yes. Me, you, Jamie and the new baby are going to be a family," she said holding out her hand so that Jamie could come join their hug and he didn't have to be asked twice as he ran over, his arms wrapping around Jackie as he pressed his ear to her abdomen and told the small life growing inside of her stomach that he was going to be their big brother and the best big brother any one could ever imagine. Robbie just smiled, his hand ruffling his son's hair before he pulled Jackie closer to him and pressing a kiss against her lips. "Merry Christmas," she whispered against his lips and he just smiled. It was a Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
